Dead Siblings Teil 2
Vorwort Hungrig, ging ich die dunkle Gasse entlang. In dieser Nacht schien alles noch viel düsterer und dunkler zu sein, als ich es gewohnt war. Früher bereiteten mir diese dunklen Nächte immer Unbehagen und Angst, doch jetzt wo ich selbst einer von... denen war, erfreute ich mich über jede kommende Nacht, die ihre Schattenseite präsentierte. In einem Ort wie diesem hier, in einer Kleinstadt in Amerika. Mit jedem Schritt den ich tat wurde der Hunger immer unerträglicher. Mein Magen rebellierte. Verlangte nach was Nahrhaftem, verlangte nach Menschenfleisch! Bei dem Gedanken wie das saftige, warme Fleisch in meinem Mund war und ich Stück für Stück kaute, um es auch zu genießen, lief mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Das süße, klebrige Blut würde meinen Durst stillen und als Nachtisch gönne ich mir das Beste von allem: Das menschliche Herz. Ich schloss meine Augen und stellte mir vor, wie ich diesen roten, pochenden Muskel in meinen Händen halten würde. Es würde so... Meine Gedanken wurden von einem leisen Wimmern unterbrochen. Es klang so herzzerreißend, so einsam, dass ich mich entschied dem Wimmern zu folgen. Das Wimmern wurde mit jedem Mal lauter und verwandelte sich am Ende zu einem Weinen. Plötzlich saß sie vor mir: Ein kleines Mädchen, vermutlich im Alter von 4-5 Jahren. Sie saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke der Gasse und zitterte. Eine Jacke, eine blaue abgetragene Jeans und ein Paar Stiefel hielten sie warm. "Was ist denn los, Kleine?" Vorsichtig nährte ich mir ihr und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. Erschrocken blickte sie mich an. "Deine... deine Augen...", stammelte sie. Ich musste grinsen. "Meine Augen? Gefallen sie dir etwa?" Das Mädchen schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf und legte ihn zwischen die Knie, die Arme hatte sie um ihre Beine geschlungen. Jetzt zitterte sie nur umso mehr. Die leuchtend roten Augen müssten sie verängstigt haben, aber für mich waren sie eine große Hilfe. Bei Nacht sah ich mit ihnen genauso gut, wie bei Tag. Ein Vorteil, wenn man auf Jagd war. Fast hätte ich mit diesem Menschen Mitleid gehabt, wäre da nicht der wiederkehrende Hunger, der mich so sehr quälte. Ein leises, schnelles Pochen vernahm ich plötzlich und meine Gier wurde umso größer. Wir Nekromorphs, waren dazu da um zu töten. Wir zeigten keine Gefühle gegenüber unserer Beute! Während ich mich meinem Opfer immer weiter nährte, bleckte ich meine Zähne. Ich spürte, wie mir die Spucke aus dem Mund lief, während ich mit aufgerissenem Mund meine scharfen Zähne in das zarte, weiche Fleisch des Mädchens reinrammte. Warm floss das Blut direkt in meinen Mund und löschte somit meinen Durst. Ein langer, ohrenbetäubender Schrei ertönte und hallte in die Nacht hinein, doch das hinderte mich nicht daran, ihr auch den letzen Tropfen Blut auszusaugen, nachdem ich ihr Fleisch vollkommen aufgefressen hatte. Zufrieden wischte ich mir mit dem Handrücken das überschüssige Blut vom Gesicht und wandte mich zum Gehen. Bereit, meine nächsten Opfer aufzusuchen. Erstes Kapitel: Gelangweilt saß ich zusammen mit Celina auf der Couch und zappte mich durch die Kanäle. Immer lief nur der gleiche Mist in der Glotze! Gerade wollte ich den Fernseher ausschalten, als eine Eilmeldung reinkam: "Gestern Nacht wurde ein kleines Mädchen von zwei Jugendlichen tot in einer Gasse aufgefunden. Die Polizei vermutet aufgrund des Zustand des Mädchens, dass es ein Tier gewesen sein muss." "Wir gehen davon aus, das es ein Bär oder ähnliches war," erklärt ein Polizist, dem der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben steht. "Für einen Hund sind die Bissspuren eindeutig zu tief." "Die Polizei rät weiterhin das Gebäude Nachts nicht zu verlassen, bis dieses Tier gefunden worden ist. Kommen wir nun zu-" Schnell schaltete ich den Fernseher aus und seufzte. "Das ist schon das dritte Mal, dass ein Mensch in der Gasse tot aufgefunden wird!" Beschwerte sich Celina. Ich nickte. Das dritte Mal und das seltsame daran war: Das waren nicht wir. Wir töteten nur Menschen, die um den Friedhof gingen. Hin und wieder verspeisten wir auch die Leichen im Sarg, dass aber wirklich nur, wenn sich keine Menschen in der Nähe vom Friedhof befanden. Eine ganze Weile saßen wir schweigend da und sahen uns an. Wir wussten beide, dass etwas faul an der Sache war, nur kamen wir nicht drauf, was es war. Plötzlich riss uns das permanente Läuten der Glocke aus unseren Gedanken, reflexartig schauten wir auf den Zeiger, der Mitternacht schlug. "Es wird Zeit", murmelte ich mit tiefer Stimme. Ein breites Grinsen zog sich entlang der Mundwinkel meiner Schwester und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude auf. Ohne zu zögern begaben wir uns in die kalte Nacht hinein, um uns mit einem prächtigen Abendmahl zu stärken. Am nächsten Morgen begaben wir uns normal zur Schule. Obwohl wir von außen hin wirkten, wie ganz normale Teenager, waren wir im Inneren wilde und brutale Bestien, die nur darauf warteten wieder auszubrechen! Doch bis es soweit war mussten wir uns mit dem "menschlichem Essen" zufrieden geben. Zwar konnten wir es essen, doch es schmeckte lange nicht so gut, wie die Sterblichen und es war auch viel schwerer zu verdauen. Wir beide hassten es so sehr, doch wir durften bei Tag nicht auffallen. Wir mussten so tun, als wären wir ganz normale Sterbliche. Allen voran, war es seinetwegen. 'Seit diesem Vorfall vor 5 Jahren mussten wir uns andauernd verstecken. Wir zogen regelmäßig in andere Städte um, nur damit er uns nicht fand, jedoch schaffte er es immer wieder, uns zu finden, egal wo wir uns auch befanden. "Denkst du etwa, dass ''er es war?" Flüsterte mir Celina in der Pause zu. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. "Anders, kann ich es mir nicht erklären", antwortete ich. Sie musste bemerkt haben, dass ich ihn ''als Einzigen im Verdachte hatte. "Aber wieso sollte er so etwas tun? Warum tötet er die Menschen, warum nicht direkt uns?", stellte sie eine Gegenfrage. Hilflos zuckte ich mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich, will er uns damit warnen, warnen, wie gefährlich er ist...", antwortete ich nachdenklich. Den Rest des Tages hielten wir uns von den Menschen fern und blieben unter uns so, wie die anderen es bereits von uns gewohnt waren. Zweites Kapitel: Wieder ging ich die Straße entlang, diesmal jedoch bei Tag. Ich hasste die Tage! Ich konnte nicht jagen gehen und musste mich mit diesem ekelhaften "Menschenfraß" zufrieden stellen. Beim Anblick an das ganze fettige Zeug, dass hier verkauft wurde kam mir die Galle hoch. Meine Hände in meinen schwarzen Hoodie versteckt und mit aufgezogener Kapuze, setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Ziellos ging ich die Straße entlang in der Hoffnung, so die Zeit vertreiben zu können. Mitten auf dem Weg lag ein kleiner Hund. Er war mit Blut verschmiert und seine Organe waren zerquetscht und aufgeplatzt. Eine lange blutige Reifenspur zog sich entlang der Stelle, wo der Hund lag. Er musste überfahren worden sein. "Das arme Ding...", murmelte ich kalt. In Wirklichkeit war es mir scheißegal, von wem es oder warum es überhaupt überfahren worden war. Es ergab sich so aber eine gute Gelegenheit mir einen kleinen Zwischensnack zu gönnen, bevor dann die Sonne unterging. Ohne auf die Leute um mich herum zu achten, die mir vermutlich verwirrte Blicke oder fragende Blicke zu warfen, näherte ich mich dem toten Tier. Sein weißes Fell war mit Blut und Dreck beschmutzt und sein offener Bauch zeigte die zerquetschten Organe, die sich noch warm anfühlten, als ich meine Hände darin tauchte. Nun war es zu spät. Ich konnte meinen Hunger nicht mehr zurückhalten. Genüsslich biss ich in den offenen Bauch und riss dabei vereinzelt die Stücke von den Organen raus. Diese ganze Situation erinnerte mich plötzlich an jenen Vorfall, 5 Jahre zuvor... Damals kam ich müde von der Arbeit heim und freute mich schon auf meine Frau und das leckere Abendessen, dass sie immer für mich kochte. Ich drehte die Hausschlüssel im Schloss um und trat in die schöne, warme Wohnung ein. "Schatz, ich bin..." Der Rest des Satzes blieb mir im Hals stecken und ich wagte es nicht mal zu schreien, als sich ich mir dieser grässliche Anblick bot: Zwei junge Teenager - ein Junge und ein Mädchen - knieten sich vor meiner Frau und verspeisten gierig ihr Fleisch und ergötzten sich an ihrem Blut. Ihr ständiges Schmatzen und das begierige Knurren waren so unnatürlich, dass es sich in mein Gehirn eingebrannt hatte. Noch heute hörte ich es manchmal in meinem Kopf wiederhallen. Vor Schreck ließ ich meine Tasche fallen, die ich unter meinem Arm geklemmt mit mir trug. Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte, als sie auf den Fliesenboden fiel. Ich hatte das Geräusch kaum wahrgenommen, so erstarrt war ich. Doch die beiden Jugendlichen schienen es gehört zu haben und ehe ich mich versah, war ich der Nachtisch geworden. Dieser eine Satz den das Mädchen damals sagte, während sie ihre hellblauen Augen voller Neugier auf mich richtete, war bis heute noch in meinem Gedächtnis geblieben: "Schau an Bruderherz, wir haben Frischfleisch bekommen." Sie legte ihren Kopf schief wobei ihr etwas Blut runter auf ihrem Kinn lief und auf dem Boden tropfte. Ihr Bruder hatte sich kurz zu mir gedreht mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, dann wandte er sich seiner Schwester zu. "Bedien dich, er gehört dir." Kaum hatte er dies gesagt rannte sie auf mich zu und fügte mir die höllischsten Schmerzen zu, die ein Mensch nur verspüren konnte. Das wars. Das ist das Ende. Das ist ''mein Ende! ''Schoss es mir durch den Kopf als die Schwärze so schwer wie Blei auf mir lag und mich verschlang. Aber dafür... dafür würde ich bei meiner lieben Frau sein... Keuchend wachte ich auf. Panisch sah ich mich um. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis mein Gehirn alles verarbeitet hatte und ich begriff, dass ich immer noch in meiner Wohnung war. Das Blut meiner Frau, dass sich in den teuren, weißen Wollteppich eingesogen hatte und jetzt rot färbte, bewies es. Und die Leiche, von der nur Muskeln und Sehnen ürbig geblieben waren, war der zweite Beweis und die Feststellung, dass meine Liebe tot war. Ein warmer, süßlicher Duft lag in der Luft. Es war ihr Duft. Automatisch stand ich auf und legte meinen Kopf schief, während ich auf sie zu ging. Diese komischen Teenies von eben hatten nicht alles von ihrem Körper entnommen. Darm und Magen waren noch da. Mit der Zunge leckte ich vorfreudig meine Lippen ab. Dann kniete ich mich nieder und aß das letzte Bisschen, was von ihr übrig geblieben war, auf. Tränen aus Wut und Trauer strömten mir über mein Gesicht, während ich ganz sorgfältig Stück für Stück aufaß. Ich kaute langsam, es war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie so in Erinnerung behalten würde. Ihr Geschmack, ihren Duft, ihr Aussehen; das alles musste ich mir sehr gut einprägen! "Ich werde dich rächen, mein Schatz. Das verspreche ich dir!", war das Letzte, was ich sagte, ehe ich mich von meinem Haus und damit auch von all die schönen Erinnerungen verabschiedete. Die nächste Zeit hatte ich es schwer mich mit meiner jetzigen Situation abzufinden. Ich aß deshalb nur noch Tiere. Am meisten tote Tiere. Ihnen konnte ich kein Leid mehr zu fügen und deshalb hatte ich auch keine Schuldgefühle, anders, als bei einem Menschen. Ich würde es nie übers Herz bringen, einen Menschen zu töten! Mit der Zeit aber machte es sich bemerkbar, dass die Tiere allein nicht genug für mich waren. Ich wollte mehr! Ich ''brauchte mehr! So entwickelte sich auch meine Lust und die Gier Menschen zu töten. Dabei verlor ich mein eigentliches Ziel nie aus den Augen: Die Rache. Wir Nekromorphs konnten die Spur anderer mit unserem Spürsinn überall hin verfolgen, von daher war es für mich ein Leichtes gewesen die beiden Mörder aufzuspüren. Nachdem ich mein Snack beendet hatte schaute ich auf zum Himmel. Die Sonne tauchte meine Umgebung in ein orangefarbenes Licht, während sie langsam im Horizont unterging. Aufregung machte sich in mir breit. Nicht mehr lange und dann habe ich sie endlich! Hier geht es weiter zu Teil 3: Dead Siblings Teil 3 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang